


Bless the Young and Rich

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Charles had a few boyfriends before Erik. So how did he end up with his possessive, sex crazed, soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get too excited. I'm not sure when this will be updated, but I thought I'd put this up jsut to bring you up to speed with what I've written.

As Hank passed through the kitchen one day on his way to find Alex, he found Charles pressed up against an older guy Hank had never seen before. The man must have been at least twenty-three. He was well over six foot and built like a lumberjack. Hank watched as Charles sensuously kissed a man who wasn’t his boyfriend.

“Mornin’ Charles,” Hank said happily, and continued across the kitchen. 

Charles looked over at Hank and tossed him an apple.

“Eat something, pet. You’re getting thinner by the moment.”

“Not my fault I use so many calories in a day!” Hank called over his shoulder. It wasn’t his fault. It was Alex’s. Sean’s. Angel and Raven’s. Charles’. Mainly Charles’. He started this. Hank took a bite of his apple and swung out the door.

He popped his head in the study as he passed. “Nice choice,” he said.

Erik looked up from his book with a questioning glance.

“The hottie in the kitchen.” When Erik still looked confused, Hank continued, “The older guy Charles is moving in on? He’s not the next ‘target’?”

Erik frowned and put his book down. Hank stepped out of the way as Erik surged though the door, lest he be shoved, but he followed Erik toward the kitchen. Erik hadn’t gotten truly jealous in months (not since Jean at the party, really, and Hank hadn’t really been in a position to appreciate it then), but when he did, Hank had been told the results were worth watching.

Erik slammed though the door and stopped to take in the sight that greeted them: Charles was up on the counter now, legs loosely bracketing the man’s hips. They broke apart out of curiosity when the door opened.

Hank looked at Erik.

“Logan!!” Erik -- well, if Hank didn’t know better, Erik squealed. 

A grin broke out across Erik’s face as he flung himself across the room and into Logan’s arms. They hugged fiercely, Erik exclaiming, “What are you doing here!?” as though all eight days of Hanukah and his birthday had come at once and this man was his present.

Logan chuckled still holding Erik around the waist. “What, I can’t pay my best gal a visit?”

Erik pouted -- yes pouted -- up at him. “Shut up,” he said and dragged the man down for a kiss. 

Hank has a policy about the Xavier mansion: if you’re confused, it’s probably best to leave. Of course he’s broken this rule many times -- why Darwin was teaching Angel boy-scout knots and looking at him like that, for example, was a mystery Hank is glad he stuck around for -- but sometimes it’s best just to get the information elsewhere. 

\--

It was about an hour later that the screaming started. Erik, of course. 

Alex and Hank were studying on opposite ends of a couch in one of the first floor sitting rooms and trying not to let their game of footsie get the better of them for at least a few chapters. They did have a test coming up, after all. Erik, Charles, and the mysterious Logan had disappeared upstairs and now they could hear Erik’s pleasure half a mansion away. 

“I think we should take it upon ourselves to steal Raven’s credit card and invest in a decent quality gag for Erik,” Hank mentioned.

Alex just smiled comfortably at him and wrapped a warm hand around Hank’s calf. 

On one of Erik’s louder screams, the door to the sitting room cracked open and ... and Charles slid in. He walked around the couch Hank and Alex were using and popped a cupboard open. After a bit of digging, he pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. “Been saving this for when Logan visited. Love a man who can appreciate a fine whiskey.” Then he winked and let himself back out of the room. 

Hank turned to Alex completely agog. “But he ... He doesn’t ... Erik doesn’t scream like that unless he’s being fucked and I thought Charles didn’t allow anyone else to fuck him?”

“Logan isn’t ‘anyone.’ Like how Raven gets way more leeway on touching Charles than the rest of us. She’s Grandfathered in.”

“Who is he?”

“Charles’ ex-boyfriend.”

“What?” Hank wasn’t so much surprised that Charles still slept with his ex -- Charles slept with his sister -- but more that he had an ex to speak of. “I always assumed ...”

“So does everybody -- it’s so obvious now that there’ll never be anyone else for either of them -- but there was a Before Erik.”

“And why’s Logan so important?”

“Now that is a long story. And it all starts with my asshole brother ...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look a pathetically short chapter after a year and a half. yay?

Charles would never admit this, because it was a cliche and he was not, but there was a time when what he wanted most was his father’s attention. 

Brian had grown distant and uninterested with his family over the years. As his business grew, they slid lower and lower on his list of priorities until one day they slid right off. 

Sharon barely noticed. Somewhere along the line, her revenge affairs had become regular affairs and her husband an afterthought. 

Raven had never needed their dad’s attention. What she needed was big brother’s and that she had in abundance. 

So that left Charles - fourteen years old, angry at the world, and lacking the one thing he craves most: attention. 

He started small. An older woman. Rich, attractive, a senior. The daughter of one of Brian’s business partners. He dated her for three months. It got him a pat on the back. 

After that he let Emma go do whatever it is Emma did.

And that’s where Scott Summers came in.

Scott came from an extremely upper middle class family, lived in a large house, and, at the age of seventeen, owned a beautiful motorcycle.

All that is to say, he was of a much lower class and social standing than the Xaviers, which made him perfect for Charles’ purpose. The fact he was male was no accident either.

They met at a house party, roughly a week after Charles broke it off with Emma. 

Scott sidled up to him leaning against the back of a couch. 

“Want a beer?”

Charles looked the boy up and down. He was pretty. Not pretty like Charles. Not the red lips, swaying hips, big blue eyes, want to fuck him because he could be a girl kind of pretty. No. Pretty-boy pretty. Boy-band pretty. 

The leather jacket and sun glasses he was wearing indoors helped to cement this image.

Still, he was handsome. And interested. Charles ignored his offer and stepped in front of the boy instead, not so subtly pressing their pelvises together. “No,” he said.

Scott downed the rest of his own beer and tossed the red Solo cup away. “Okay,” he said, grabbing the younger boy by the hips and flipping them around so Charles was the one pressed against the back of the couch. He leaned in and kissed Charles roughly. 

Charles responded in kind, pulling at the other boy’s hair and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Scott pushed and Charles pulled. Soon they toppled over the back of the couch and into the laps of strangers. 

Charles laughed, pressed his erection into Scott’s hip, and pulled him in again.

***

Erik was new to Westchester and this was his first party here.

Okay, it was his first party ever.

It was about what he expected. A keg, some weed, loud music. The gay couple necking on the couch on top of what appeared to be random people was a surprise. A good one though. Erik was fairly sure he was gay. Or something. He wasn’t straight he could tell you that. That fact he could apparently tell you that and not get beaten up was a nice bonus.

“Want a beer?” came a voice, pulling Erik out of his thoughts.

He looked up at the girl who had spoken. She was tall and blonde. Her white dress was cut low on her large breasts and his eyes lingered for a hair too long. “Um, yes,” he said, shaking himself a bit. “Beer would be good. Thank you.”

He took one of the cups she was holding and sipped at it. It was flat and room temperature, but spread warmth to his cheeks nonetheless. 

“Emma,” the girl said.

“Erik,” he replied, reaching out to shake her hand.

“Where you from, Erik?”

“Most recently? Queens. Lived in Germany before that. Born in Poland.”

“I like a man who gets around,” Emma winked at him.

If only, Erik thought.

Emma’s phone beeped at her then. She glanced at the display.

“I gotta go, sugar. But I’ll see you around?” She said this last part as if it were a promise.

“Oh, okay.” 

He watched her walk away in her tight little dress and the ‘or something’ in his sexual identity got more and more concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning here onwards for mentions of more-underaged-than-usual sex - like 13/14. they are just mentions though, I won’t be writing the porn for it because it makes me really uncomfortable. as it is I have to picture everybody as the “look everybody these twenty somethings are clearly what teenagers look like” type of teenagers from TV land. 
> 
> also there are some relationships here that are simply not appropriate age/maturity wise and I have no defense for them expect to tell you not to do that shit irl

Emma was coming out of the chem classroom that Monday when Erik ran into her. Literally. 

“Sorry! Oh, hi, Emma.”

Emma looked more than a little shaken. 

“Emma?”

She seemed to break out of it then. A small smile made its way onto her face. “Hey, sugar. Whatcha doin’ for lunch.”

Erik shrugged.

“Come eat with me.” It wasn’t a question. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to the cafeteria. 

“This is Janos,” she introduced when they sat down with a Spanish boy. “Erik.”

Janos nodded at him and took another bite of his chicken strip.

“So how come I haven’t seen you in any of my classes, sugar?” 

Emma swiped one of Janos’ fries and he half-heartedly swatted at her.   
“Well, you’re probably not in any freshman classes,” said Erik.

“You’re a freshman?” Emma nearly yelled as Janos barked out a laugh beside her.

“Yeah?”

“Oh my god, you have a type!” said Janos, still laughing.

“Shut up,” she told him. “I thought you were at least a junior,” she continued to Erik.

“Nope. Is that a bad thing?”

“That you already look like you’re considering grad schools despite being what? Fourteen?”

Erik nodded.

“No, that’s not a bad thing. Just means you won’t get carded.”

“Tell him about Charles.”

“He doesn’t need to know about Charles.”

“Who?” prompted Erik.

“Her boyfriend.”  “Ex-boyfriend.” Emma sighed, obviously resigned to talking about it. “He doesn’t look much like a freshman, either. Looks younger than you though.”

“You dated a freshman?” Erik couldn’t seem to keep the note of hope out of his voice. 

“What can I say? I’ve know him forever. We got a little too drunk and I found out he wasn’t all talk when he said he knew exactly how to get a girl to cum.”

“Oh.” Erik didn’t really have that skill yet. “That’s, um.”

“You don’t need a response to that,” said Janos. “No one should need a response to that. No sex talk at the lunch table.”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” said Emma.

Janos just grinned at her and ripped a piece of chicken off with his teeth.

“So you guys are seniors?” Erik asked, mostly to derail whatever weird side jaunt this conversation had taken.

“Mm-hm,” said Emma.

“Thought about college yet?”

“I’m trying to get into pharmaceutical science. It’s what my family does. Just need one of my grades up and then I can start applying.” She sounded nothing but determined. 

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, sugar.”

“What about you, Janos?”

Janos had a mouthful of chicken so Emma answered, “Janos has decided to live in my pool house into his old age.”

Janos swallowed. “I only said I wasn’t going to college, not that I wouldn’t work.”

“Oh, sorry, Janos is going to live in my pool house into his old age, because he’ll be my pool boy,” Emma amended. 

“You could do worse. I look damn good in a speedo. You can cheat on whatever rich old man you marry with me.” 

Emma laughed, but Erik heard just a hint of falsity in it and wondered why.

***

Charles heard Emma’s laugh from across the cafeteria and was shocked at the little shot of pain it sent through his chest. He missed her. Their romantic relationship may have been ill-conceived, but he had known her since they were children and even going this week and a half with out speaking to her had seemed odd and empty. 

He could see why they hadn’t spoken. It was hard to bounce back into friendship after you’ve ridden someone’s face to completion. 

It was also hard to bounce back into friendship when you’ve used your friend selfishly to get back at you father. But Charles wasn’t ready to admit that to himself yet.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Charles lied to Scott who was sitting down beside him.

Charles also was not ready to be remorseful yet.

Scott leaned over and kissed him. “What about me?”

Charles slid a hand into the back of the other boy’s hair. “What I want you to do to me after school.”

“And what’s that?”

Charles pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. He couldn’t quite remove the tone of boredom out of his voice. He almost needed to yawn just thinking about spending another night with Scott. Saturday had been lackluster at best. When they stopped long enough to find somewhere private Scott had droned about the new football season and how he had made varsity and ... Charles stopped listening well before he took action and made him shut up the best way he knew how: grabbing his dick. That shut him up but ... well, ‘lackluster‘ was polite enough, Charles supposed. 

Luckily, the other boy didn’t seem to notice the tone and just focused on the words. Never let it be said Charles didn’t know how to get his way. 

“Four o’clock. Don’t be late,” he finished aloud. Then he got up and sauntered away. He had planned on eating lunch there, but besides the monotone seduction he had just pulled off he really didn’t have much interest in sitting there with Scott. 

As he turned the corner, he realized he should really put an effort into making more friends. Raven wasn’t here and Emma probably didn’t want to eat lunch with him. 

He ended up sitting in the hallway texting his dealer. At least Azazel was more charming than Scott.

***

At four o’clock, Scott was on his doorstep. Charles pulled him into the foyer and kissed him messily against the doorjamb. He started tugging at Scott’s waistband.

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Don’t you think we should get somewhere a little more private?” Scott asked. 

Charles rolled his eyes and pushed Scott toward the stairs. “Fine.”

Ten minutes later they were all but naked on Charles‘ bed. The door had been left open. 

“Relax,” Charles had said. “There’s no one home and it’s stuffy in here.” Then he did something that distracted Scott throughly. 

When footsteps came down the hall, Scott didn’t hear, and Charles said nothing. 

“Charles?” 

“Damn it,” Charles muttered. “Hello, Raven.”

Scott was desperately trying to cover himself and looking back and forth between the Xavier siblings. 

Raven looked completely impassive. Odd, considering she had just caught her brother in bed with another man. 

Charles looked a little embarrassed, but he wasn’t attempting to cover himself at all. Also ... odd.

“You should probably go, Scott,” said Charles. 

Scott couldn’t really argue with that, no matter how difficult it would be to straddle a motorcycle on his way home. 

He slipped into his pants under the sheet and made his way out the door, shirt in hand. 

Raven waited for a beat of five before closing the door behind Scott and crawling into his space on the bed. Charles rolled over and hid his face in her soft hair. 

“Are you embarrassed because you hoped I was Dad?” She felt him nod. “Not gonna lie Charles. That’s fucked up.”

“I know.”

“But I love you.”

“I know.”

She flicked his ear. “Don’t quote Star Wars at me, loser.”

He rolled again, this time landing on his stomach between her legs. He rolled his hips into hers, just a little. “Why not, Leia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charles you can't be both han and luke


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and Charles was just about fed up with this whole endeavour.

He had given up entirely on the pretence of dating Scott and instead would bring him home from school, fuck him, and kick him out again.

Scott hadn’t seemed to notice.

Even worse, neither had Brian.

One afternoon, as they rode up the drive to the Xavier estate, they noticed two figures standing near the door. 

“Who’re they?” asked Scott, over his shoulder.

“My dealer,” said Charles, recognizing Azazel from afar by his long black hair.

“And the other guy?”

Charles didn’t answer, pretending he didn’t hear over the noise of the bike. 

Charles had no idea who he was, but the guy was hotter than sin, and he intended to find out. 

They came to a stop a few moments later in front of the two men. Scott got off the bike, but Charles stayed where he was.

“You Azazel?” Scott asked. The stranger shook his head and pointed at the other man. Scott put a hand on the Russian’s shoulder that was immediately shaken off. “Look man, I need to buy some weed.”

Charles tuned him out and turned his attention on the stranger. He licked his lips, just a little and said, “hey.”

“Hey,” replied the man, giving him an assessing once over and a hungry smile. 

Charles adjusted himself on the bike so he leaned back on his hands. His spread his legs open wide and shifted his hips up. 

The man raised an eyebrow and looked to Scott who seemed to be negotiating. Azazel hated that. He had prices. Fair prices. Take them or leave them. The man looked back to Charles. 

Charles crinkled his nose and shook his head. “Hey, Az?” he called not taking his eyes off the stranger. “Leave mine with my sister, would you? She has the cash.”

Azazel looked confused for a moment, then saw the look in his partners eye. “Yeah. No problem, Charles.”

Right on cue, the stranger swung a leg over the motorcycle and sat in front of Charles. “Hold on, bub.”

Charles put his hands on the man’s hips and gripped tightly and the stranger sped off, stealing Scott’s motorcycle and Charles along with it. 

They could hear Scott screaming at them all the way to the road. 

***

Erik rolled his eyes. Some douchebag was holding up the line yelling at the officer behind the counter about how his precious motorcycle had been stolen. “She gets the fucking point, dude,” he muttered. God knows how he heard Erik over his own screaming, but the guy whirled around to glare at him. He was familiar, maybe he went to Westchester.

“What?”

“I said,” Erik said taking a step closer, “she gets. The fucking. Point. Dude.”

“My fucking motorcycle was stolen by some psycho.”

“We know. We ALL know your fucking motorcycle was stolen.” He gestured to the room at large. “How do you know it was a psycho who took it? Why not a regular old thief?”

“Because my boyfriend was still on the back of it!”

Erik burst out laughing. “Dude, you can’t think he was kidnapped.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’d be in here yelling about that instead. At least, I fucking hope you care more about your boyfriend than the bike.” He took in the boy’s embarrassed face. “Yeah, your boyfriend wasn’t kidnapped. He fucking ran away. He’s probably fucking the bike thief right now.” 

Erik ducked as the boy took a swing at him.

“That’s enough!” roared the officer behind the desk, catching the boys elbow when he tried again. “You! Fill out the paper work. Not another word. You,” she said to Erik, “what do you need?”

Erik stepped up to the counter and smiled at the woman. He pulled the roll of bills from his back pocket and placed them on the counter. “I’m looking for Emma Frost.” 

He still didn’t know why Emma was here, or why she hadn’t called one of her other friends or even her parents. But when he got the call he came running, only stopping to convince her maid he had left a book in Emma’s room so he could get the cash for bail.

The officer counted out the bills. “Fine. Sign here.” Erik did. “Have a seat. Your girlfriend will be released to you in a few minutes.”

Erik blushed, just a little, as he always did when someone said something like that about him and Emma. There was a little truth to it, at least he hoped. They had become pretty close in the short month they had known each other. Erik was gearing up to kiss her, but hadn’t yet been brave enough.

Still, her other friends were old enough to drive her home and she had called him. That had to be a good sign.

“Erik?” 

He looked up from his thoughts to see Emma herself, looking embarrassed and upset. She had a short white dress on, dirty from sitting on the benches of a filthy cell. Her hair was falling out of its updo and there were several runs in her sheer nylons. She held her shoes in her hand.

Erik stood and hugged her to his chest. She all but collapsed into his arms and let out a single sob. “Get me out of here?”

“Yeah. Yeah, c’mon, Em. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

She was quiet all the way home. 

He let her lead him by the hand up to her bedroom, and sit him on the bed when they got there. She sat in front of a vanity and began pulling pins out of her hair.

“What happened, Em?”

She shook her head and let a couple tears fall. He made to get up and she waved at him to stay. She turned away and finished letting her hair down. 

After a few moments, she stood and, without preamble, stripped off her dirty dress. Erik’s breath hitched at the sight of her. Even with the ripped stockings, her lingerie was immaculate. He could see just a hint of her dark nipples through the lace of her bra. The bra matched a white garter belt and french cut panties. 

Emma turned and dug an oversized t-shirt out of a drawer. She threw it on, not bothering to even take off the garter belt, and crawled up on the bed beside Erik. She tucked her face into his neck and he held her close.

“Tell me what happened? Maybe I can help.” 

Emma looked up at him, but was interrupted by knock at the door.

“Emma?” came a posh voice.


	5. Chapter 5

“Emma, let me in. I heard what happened.” 

That was concerning; Emma wasn’t even ready to talk yet and word had gotten out she had been arrested. Erik eased Emma off his shoulder and went to answer the door. He tugged it open with force. 

“What?” he demanded. Erik stopped abruptly and had to look down about six inches before he found the owner of the voice.

The boy behind the door glared at him, covering up his surprise that Erik was there. They stared at each other for a moment. Admittedly, the boy was gorgeous. Erik had never seen lips quite so red. 

The other boy broke the stare first, shaking it off and pushing past Erik.

“Emma, sweetheart,” the boy said, taking Erik’s spot on the bed and pulling Emma into his arms.

“Charles,” she practically sobbed the boy’s name.

“I’m here. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” 

Erik took a step toward the bed. He had become a little unsure of his welcome, but he was unwilling to be usurped by the pretty stranger.

Emma sat up a little. “It’s okay, Erik. Come here?” Erik sat on the bed near their feet. “Erik,” she reproached him. 

That was all he needed. He crawled up and sat on Emma’s other side, instead. Charles was holding her right hand, so he took her left. 

“Tell us what happened, love,” said Charles.

“First tell me how you knew.”

“Raven heard my father speaking to a colleague about it. He works with Sebastian on occasion. I don’t think it’s out at school.”

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief and Erik wiped an errant tear off her cheek. 

“She said you were charged with breaking and entering, Emma.”

“I was.”

“What really happened?”

The boy’s smooth tones hung in the air. Erik couldn’t help but be charmed by this boy. He was still ignoring Erik, but the way he looked at Emma like he’d do anything to stop her tears, endeared him to Erik nonetheless. 

“I needed the grade,” Emma said quietly.

“Emma, no.”

“Shaw said he’d give me the A if I ...” Erik squeezed her hand tighter. Emma took a breath and started again, “I went to his house to surprise him. But when he came home ... he wasn’t alone. He called the cops on me to save face.”

“I going to kill him,” Erik said at the same time Charles said, “I will ruin him.”

The boys looked at each other then and Charles smiled at him for the first time. 

Oh no, thought Erik, looking into those blue, blue eyes. 

Too soon, Charles was looking away. “We’re going back to the cops and telling them what really happened.”

“No!”

“Emma --”   
“Charles you can’t.”

“They’ll believe you Emma. This wasn’t your fault.”

“It doesn’t matter. My parents will find out.”

“Fuck,” Charles said and leaned back. “Shit, shit, I’m sorry. You’re right.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, passing it to Emma after a moment.

“Wait, what?” said Erik. “Emma, they’ll find out about the B&E too, you can’t just let Shaw get away with this.”

Emma passed him the cigarette, which he took but didn’t do anything with. “If they find out I got a B&E they’ll laugh. If they find out I did something that embarrasses the family...”

“What! That’s ...”

“You don’t have to tell us it’s unfair,” Charles said. “It’s ... a different world for our families. Do you know what my father said to me when I went to dinner high last week? Pass the salt. Do you know what he said when I spilled a cola in front of his clients? Nothing, but after they left he screamed for an hour and threatened to disown me. Look, if Emma’s parents find out, not only will Shaw not be prosecuted ... they might pay him off to keep it quiet.” 

Erik finally took a drag of the cigarette, which was more ash than anything at this point. He left himself get lost in thought. He wasn’t going to let this lie. 

“What makes you think I missed you, though?” Emma was saying, when Erik started to pay attention again. 

“How could you not miss me,” Charles replied, “I’m wonderful company. Besides, you’re wearing my shirt.”

Emma clutched tighter at the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. It must have fit Charles just as ridiculously, Erik thought privately. “Finders keepers.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Charles leaned in and kissed Emma. It wasn’t chaste, but it wasn’t heated either. Erik felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but no thoughts of jealousy entered his mind. Although Charles was doing what Erik had wanted to do for weeks, it didn’t feel quite the same as watching the object of his affections choose someone else. Even though they were making out, and Emma was barely dressed, it felt like watching two old friend laughing when you didn’t get the joke. 

They were interrupted by Charles‘ cellphone giving a chirp. He checked it and gave Emma an apologetic look. 

“Go,” she said. “I’m okay. And I have Erik.” Erik preened a little. “But I can’t say I see what you do in that moron pretty boy.”

“Oh! News. Ditched moron pretty boy. New toy: older, poorer, sells drugs, steals motorcycles.”

They followed Charles to the window where he pointed out Logan waiting for him on the street. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Charles,” said Emma. 

“Do I ever?” He gave Emma one last kiss. “See you tomorrow?”

Emma nodded and they watched out the window until a few minutes later when Charles was speeding off with Logan of the back of Scott’s bike.

Erik called it. The boyfriend was fucking the bike thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started a sequel series, if you want to check it out. It takes place in this verse, but after high school and the pairing is Charles/Erik/Magda instead of just Charles/Erik. It will be about the rest of their lives and how they manage to continue to be their awful selves while parenting way too many children.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/327872


End file.
